Seat assemblies such as, for example, ball seats, are well known in a variety of industries. In downhole applications, such as in hydraulic fracturing operation, balls or plugs and seats for the same are commonly used to control the flow of fluids and actuate downhole devices. While such systems work sufficiently for their desired purposes, these assemblies can interfere with subsequent operations, activities, production, etc., and physical removal of the seats, e.g., by fishing or intervention, can be difficult, costly, and time consuming. Therefore, the industry is receptive to advancements in ball or plug seat assembly technology, particularly in designs that enable the seat and the various components thereof to be selectively removed in order to facilitate subsequent operations.